


During Downtime

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her video Laura clearly states "update now, smooching later" Carmilla intends to collect on the promised smooching, and maybe, a something rated a little more than PG-13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	During Downtime

"Come here," Carmilla purred softly, crooking her finger at Laura as she reclined on the lounge chair. "You promised 'smooching' later. I think it's time to fulfil your promise."

Laura huffed out an amused chuckle as she tapped a series of keys on her laptop before spinning around on the office chair. "I suppose I did promise." 

"You did." Carmilla agreed leaning backwards against the soft leather, her lips curled upwards into a smirk, her eyes sliding across Laura's face before dipping down the length of her throat. "I think I've waited long enough."

"I see how it is." Laura laughed, biting down on her bottom lip to hide the affectionate smile threatening to spread across her face. "You want some attention."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Carmilla muttered with a lift of her eyebrow and a frown dragging the corners of her lips downwards. 

"It's not a bad thing," Laura said with a quick shake of her head. She slipped off the office chair to stand at the bottom of Carmilla's lounger before kneeling at the base and crawling up the length of Carmilla's legs until she settled in the vampire's lap. "It's just... You really are like a cat sometimes." 

"Well," Carmilla murmured quietly, sliding her hands around Laura's neck, her fingers pushing against the base of Laura's skull to pull her down into a long languid kiss. "When you've spent a couple of decades as a panther their habits begin to meld into yours." 

"Mhm," Laura hummed moaning into the kiss when Carmilla's teeth caught her lip and tugged gently. "Like marking your territory?"

"Claiming my mate." Carmilla answered, dragging her hands away from Laura's hair, to scrape her nails across the length of her spine. "I can't help that both sides of my nature are territorial, and you are just too beautiful to resist." 

"Charmer," Laura mumbled following the press of Carmilla's hands until her crotch pressed against the vampire's stomach. "Carm..."

"I'm right here." Carmilla said offering Laura the reassurance of her words as she slipped her hands underneath the hem of Laura's shirt. 

Carmilla's fingers splayed across the smooth skin at the small of Laura's back enjoying the sensation of the muscles twitching underneath the pads of her fingers. The dark haired woman pressed her lips agaisnt the curve of Laura's jaw, biting and sucking the soft flesh at the crook of her jaw, before shifting sideways to latch onto the throbbing pulse beating within Laura's throat. Carmilla licked and suckled on the spot, drawing a moan out of Laura's mouth, while her hand clenched within Carmilla's hair. 

"Fuck." Laura groaned tipping her head sideways, exposing the column of her throat to Carmilla's insistent needy lips. "You're... You're good at this." 

"Vampire sweetheart," Carmilla answered as she nibbled down the length of Laura's throat, following the contours of her skin, until she hit the curve of her collarbones. 

Laura bit down on her lip, looking down the length of her nose into Carmilla's eyes, the dark haired woman smirking indulgently. "Carm," Laura whimpered as Carmilla ducked her head and nipped at the skin leading down into Laura's shirt. "Take it off."

"As you wish my Lady." Carmilla murmured in reply drawing her hands out of Laura's shirt to slip up the length of her torso. Carmilla flicked the buttons of Laura's shirt undone quickly, pushing her hands underneath the two folds of fabric to cradle the soft warmth of Laura's breasts in her hands. Carmilla groaned at the feeling of Laura's nipples hard against the palms of her hands hidden underneath the fabric of her bra. 

Laura moaned rocking her hips forward as she tugged Carmilla's face upwards to connect their lips once again. Carmilla's hands squeezed and kneaded Laura's breasts slowly, dragging her palms over the hard points teasingly, before dipping her nails underneath the band of the cups. 

"I can't wait to taste you Laura," Carmilla husked out as she dragged the shirt off Laura's shoulders. She threw the fabric to the floor beside the lounger before scraping her nails up the length of Laura's back to the clasp of her bra. "May I?"

"Please," Laura murmured softly, biting her lip as she looked down into Carmilla's bright brown eyes, watching as the woman slowly unclasped her bra and eased the fabric away from her skin. 

"Laura..." Carmilla breathed out the other woman's name before bending forwards to capture one of Laura's rigid nipples between her lips. Her tongue flicked out across the pert bud, laving it with firm licks and teasing with short nips. Carmilla's hands squeezed Laura's hips, encouraging the soft rock of the woman's body against her stomach, timing the quick sucks of her mouth to the forward grind of Laura's movements. 

"Touch me," Laura moaned pressing her hands against Carmilla's shoulders for leverage as she worked her hips in short circles on the woman's lap. "Please Carm, I want..."

"Tell me." Carmilla demanded, switching breasts with her mouth while her hands slid down the sides of Laura's jeans, her palms settling on Laura's ass aiding the rock and grind pattern of her hips. "Tell me what you want Laura."

"Your..." Laura groaned, her hips bucking forward when Carmilla's teeth tightened around her nipple. "Fuck, please, I need you." 

Carmilla lifted Laura quickly, rolling their bodies over until Laura lay on her back with Carmilla straddling her hips. "These need to go," Carmilla muttered playing with the waistband of Laura's jeans. "Right now." 

"Then take them off." Laura grinned, her eyes sparkling with amusement as a coy smile spread across her lips. 

Carmilla slid down the length of Laura's legs until her face pressed against the woman's bare stomach. Her lips explored the soft tender flesh while her fingers busied themselves undoing the button and zipper of Laura's jeans. Then, with her hands clutching the waistband on either side of Laura's hips, Carmilla slowly tugged the fabric down the length of Laura's legs, her lips following in the fabric's wake. 

Laura bit her lip as she followed Carmilla's lips with her eyes, watching as the dark haired woman slid her tongue across the contour of her thigh before scraping her teeth against the sensitive skin behind her knee. Carmilla tugged Laura's jeans off and slid back up between Laura's thighs to bit the elastic of her panties giving a demonstrative tug accompanied by a tilt of her head. Laura's eyes slid closed as she lifted her hips to let Carmilla pull the panties off her body. 

"You're beautiful Laura," Carmilla muttered quietly, her words almost lost in the sound of the rumble of her chest and Laura's heavy breathing. 

"Carm," Laura whined reaching down to tangle her fingers in the long strands of Carmilla's hair. "Touch me."

"As you wish," Carmilla murmured letting her lips fall back to Laura's skin. Her mouth moved slowly upwards along the curve of Laura's thigh, nibbling a line between the tight cord of the muscle to the soft jut of her hip, scraping her teeth against the tender flesh. 

Laura bent her knees and parted her thighs giving Carmilla further room to explore. Her nails dug into Carmilla's scalp while her fingers tugged at the silky black strands of hair. Carmilla followed the tug of Laura's hand until her lips hovered over Laura's pussy, her breath blowing across the damp flesh, teasing nerve endings and stretching Laura's patience. Carmilla remained unmoving until Laura looked down the length of her body and met Carmilla's eyes. Then, she pressed forward and swiped her tongue across the damp folds of Laura's cunt. A moan tore out of Laura's throat, tumbling from the tip of her tongue, and slipping into Carmilla's ears. Carmilla gripped the soft flesh of Laura's thighs with her hands, pushing the woman's legs further apart and holding her open as she let her tongue delve into the soft warmth. 

"You taste fucking amazing," Carmilla growled as she pulled away slightly shifting to slide her tongue over the full length of Laura's pussy. Carmilla lapped at the opening to Laura's cunt slowly, teasing the muscles and nerve endings, until she pushed the tip of her tongue inside. Laura's hips bucked and ground forward rubbing her clit over the ridge of Carmilla's nose, smearing her wetness across the vampire's cheeks. 

"Please Carm," Laura groaned. The woman's free hand shifted to grip her breast, rubbing and pinching her nipple as she rocked her hips against Carmilla's tongue. "Fuck me, please, fuck..."

Carmilla sank her tongue inside Laura.

She held it still for a moment, a second, to enjoy the spasms of Laura's pussy around the muscle. Then, she swirled her tongue and retreated. Carmilla lapped upwards across the length of Laura's lips as she detached one hand from the woman's thigh and brought her fingers forwards positioning two at Laura's entrance. Carmilla dipped one finger inside the younger woman's cunt slowly, easing it into the ring of tight muscles and thrusting before pulling away to smear the damp wetness across her fingers. 

"Is this what you want Laura?" Carmilla teased as she brushed her fingers against Laura's pussy. "My tongue on your clit, my fingers inside your pussy, fucking you until you scream my name. Is that what you want?"

"Fuck," Laura groaned, her hand tightening in Carmilla's hair, tugging hard in an attempt to force Carmilla's tongue back against her clit. "Yes, yes, fuck, please..."

Carmilla snapped her hand forwards, her fingers sinking inside the velvety warm heat of Laura's pussy while her tongue pushed against her clit. Carmilla licked slowly, creating a pattern of circles over the pert bundle of nerves, swirling and nibbling until the words falling from Laura's lips came as mere approximations of language. Her fingers pushed and her arm pumped readily. Carmilla crooked her fingers inside Laura's pussy, rubbing the tips over the woman's tight walls, searching and probing for the sensitive spots. 

"Oh..." Laura's thigh muscle twitched against Carmilla's cheek. "Carm..."

Carmilla dragged her fingers against that spot repeatedly, thrusting hard and smooth, exciting the nerve endings with each press of her fingers. Her tongue tapped out the beat of Laura's thundering heart-rate against the woman's clit.

"Carm!" Laura moaned loudly as her body tightened, her feet scrambling against the smooth leather while both her hands flew to Carmilla's hair and clutched tightly.

Carmilla smirked as she twisted her fingers and pressed the flat of her tongue against Laura's clit moaning her appreciation into the woman's flesh. The rumbling sensations slid through Laura's nerve endings, burning through the last barrier that restrained her orgasm, lighting her body on fire. Carmilla's name fell from Laura's lips as a desperate scream while her body hunched inwards, clenching and spasming around Carmilla's fingers. Carmilla thrust slowly through the force of Laura's orgasm, her tongue lapping soothingly against the length of her pussy, bypassing the hypersensitive bud of her clit to lick up the wet aftermath.

The dark haired woman remained between Laura's legs until her thighs relaxed and then she slid upwards to push her lips against Laura's mouth. Carmilla's fingers remained inside Laura, drawing out the aftershocks, while her tongue slid into Laura's mouth. 

"Enjoyed that didn't you Cupcake?" Carmilla teased softly as she nibbled Laura's jaw.

"Carm," Laura huffed breathlessly, her eyes dark and her cheeks flushed. "I... You're amazing." 

"Of course I am." Carmilla grinned cheekily. "And I think the entire house knows it too." 

Laura's blush darkened, and deepened at the sound of her reluctant moan when Carmilla slipped her fingers out of her pussy. "Don't remind me," She groaned curling into Carmilla's chest. "I have to face them tomorrow." 

"Well," Carmilla grinned slipping her arms around Laura's shoulders. "You don't really have to, we could just spend the day in bed... Just you and me, and all that soft cotton and a locked door."

"I..." Laura shook her head as she nuzzled her nose against Carmilla's throat. "I love you." 

"I love you too Laura." Carmilla murmured kissing the crown of Laura's head. "Nap-time for the human?"

"Mhm," Laura mumbled. "Tired now." 

Carmilla rolled her eyes in amusement before tightening her arms around Laura's body. "Sleep Baby," She whispered tugging a blanket from the back of the lounger to spread across Laura's body.


End file.
